The last summer
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: Last summer of their gang, will this be the end for their dream team, or aren't the changes that bad? Countryside somewhere in the real world.
1. Sticky

What a hot summer day. Summer break has only begun and it was already muggily. This was absolutely not the right day for a bus to be late. I was sitting at the bus stop for around 15 minutes now, turning my head left every 3 minutes in hope I'll spot the light of the bus that came from the city. No luck till now. Sweat started dropping down my forehead and I sighed heavily. How troublesome – I thought to myself and turned back to look at my old Vista Cruiser. I wished I could go and turn on the air conditioning in the old lady but money was tight and I couldn't allow myself to waste gas on such pointless things. Not since my father died last year. It still was a painful memory and my mother would keep on wearing black and crying in the backyard in hope I wouldn't notice it. My father was a police officer, he got shot by a robber that tried to do the gas station over. The criminal later on said he didn't intend on killing my dad, he only was scared and had a nervous hand. One nervous hand put him for a long time in prison and destroyed my and my mother's life. We were now getting on a bit better but I had to work part time and my mother did the laundry and ironing for the neighborhood people so we didn't have to sell the house and land we had. I took most of fathers duties over and although I was grateful, because they prevented me from over thinking, but it was a lot and I am lazy. Or rather energy saving, so I don't like to waste my time and life on things that could be done better. My only way is to think of ways of improving, for example the wood chopping for winter. If only I had the money to buy me or build a machine that would to this for me… Sadly this still was my big point on the to do list for autumn. But now as the summer came in and school was over I finally got some more time I could use on relaxing. And just as obvious it was to going to be hot when July turned up it was for her to show up. She spend every summer here since she was 14. She's 2,5 years older than I am and I am 19 now. We've been friends for quite some time now – thinking this I had to smile, because I can only remember too well how we met for the first time. She and her brothers were quite a pack of weird kinds, that was my first thought when I saw them in the driveway of the neighbor house in summer 7 years ago. She is the oldest of 3 orphaned siblings that got taken up but a still young man from social services named Baki. Baki's parents left him the house next door to ours as part of their heritage. As he had a job in the city he only used it as a place to enjoy the summer and my parents looked after it for the rest of the year. Baki seemed to have found a special interest and feeling for those 3 weird kids and decided to keep them and raise them. I once overheard how my parents were talking that they had quite a rough back-story and they would do the same as Baki. At least that's what my mother said. My dad was nodding silently – he wasn't much of a talker and I am not sure he wanted more than just one child. Anyway, I didn't care back then about their past. They boys were shy and didn't find much interest in playing with us but the 14 years old Temari put all the effort in keeping up with me and my best friend Choji. By end of August she was part of the gang. She played football, climbed tries and cursed like an old man. Although in general she treated us as a pair of half-brained kiddos she seemed to like us and we returned her feelings. I looked up and saw the old church lady walking towards the bench I was sitting on. 'Good morning.' I smiled lazily at her and sensed the troublesome conversation that was just about to start. This woman wouldn't miss the opportunity to chat.  
'Oh good morning Shikamaru!' She sat down heavily next to me. 'What a weather, huh? It's so hot I actually regret leaving the house.' She smiled.  
'Absolutely.' I nodded kindly.  
'Quite an early hour for you, isn't it?' She looked at me while whipping away the sweat with a linen tissue.  
'Yeah…' I looked at my watch and realized the bus was now 20 minutes late. It was half past nine. 'I mean I got used to it.' I leaned back. 'School's barely over so it's not this bad.'  
'Oh right. You're done with school now, aren't you?'  
I nodded and sighed.  
'You don't look excited for collage.' She laughed. 'Although I don't know if I have ever seen you excited about anything.'  
'That's just how I am.' I smiled awkwardly and shrug my shoulders.  
'I know, boy…' She patted my shoulder with her old, wrinkly, stiff hand. 'You're going for some groceries for your mom from the market?'  
'No ma'am. I'm waiting for Temari.'  
'Oh right! The sweet little blonde.' She smiled wider showing a row of fake teeth. Temari wasn't a stranger over here for years now. Although Baki and her brothers stopped coming at a certain age she came every single summer and people recognized her easily. I mean how could you not remember a girl in piggy tails. Four piggy tails. 'Is she your girlfriend?'  
'Temari?' I looked quite surprised.  
'Yes, darling.' She laughed at me. 'She seem to come here every summer, doesn't she? I thought it's because of you.'  
'Oh I don't know why she is coming but she's not my girlfriend. We're best friends.' I smiled and looked away.  
'Don't you think she's got an eye on you? You grew up quite handsome Shikamaru and you're not dumb either.'  
'I don't think so ma'am.' I again looked at my car and thought about escaping this conversation.  
'Don't you like her? Or have you already an eye on someone?' She eyed me curiously.  
'I …' I noticed the bus and breathed out in relieve.  
'Oh look, the bus is here.' She stood up and again swiped her face with the linen tissue. ' Have a nice summer Shikamaru and take good care of Temari.' She smiled and walked to the bus doors that just opened.  
'Thanks…' I murmured and stood up too. Two people got out and she appeared in the doors. Still pale, blonde, with her hair put up as usual, dressed in a tank top and shorts. Hard to believe I haven't seen her for another year. I smiled lazily and put my hands in my pockets. She didn't change much. She smiled widely and got off the bus, walked up to me and looked up to my face.  
'Could you eventually stop growing, lazy?' She put her big bag next to her.  
'I am trying my best. I don't think I've grown since last year, it's rather you who is getting smaller, troublesome.' I smiled a bit wider seeing her getting angry. Pissing her off was my favorite hobby.  
'Screw you.' She smiled and hugged me unexpectedly. 'It's good to see you.'  
She had never done this before and I had to look at the grinning church lady that was watching us from the leaving bus window. I blushed and answered puzzled.  
'Good to see you too Temari. Can we go now? I'm all sweaty.'  
'I can feel that.' She let go of him and looked disgusted. 'Gross, you're sticky.'  
'Come on city girl, we've got to get you home.' I rolled my eyes and took her bag to my Vista Cruiser.  
'Hello old lady.' She smiled pulling the doors of the old vehicle. 'It really is a miracle she is still not breaking down. Why don't you drive your father's car?'  
I looked at her offended.  
'Sorry…' She looked down while I closed the trunk.  
'It uses more gas and you know cash is bad at the moment…'  
'Yeah, sorry…' She got into the car. 'Oh my…it's a sauna in here!'  
'Open the window and stop complaining. You're 10 minutes here and I'm already tired of you.' I rolled my eyes and smiled at her while starting the car. It really was unbearable inside.  
'Shut up idiot.' She looked outside. 'How's your mom?'  
'She's fine. Better at least…' I turned on the radio which went off with the trendiest summer hits. 'How's university?'  
'Ah…' She sunk in her seat. 'I've got to retake an exam in September….'  
'Oh no, again…' I looked at her. I didn't know if she was blushing or her pink cheeks were caused by the heat.  
'Come on…It's this stupid statistics!'  
'Statistics? That's so basic. Temari how can you fail this?'  
'I just do.' She started going though her small bag. 'You're going to collage this year too, don't you? Where are you going?'  
'What?' I wasn't prepared to tell her this then.  
'College?' She looked at he raising a brow. 'That weird place they pretend to teach you stuff so you can write a title in your CV and get a nice job?'  
'Yeah, yeah…Well…I'm not going.'  
'WHAT?' She shouted making me get off the road slightly out of shock. 'What do you mean by you're not going?!'  
'I am not. Just like this.'  
'Are you nuts?!' She leaned towards me and started distracting me with her cleavage. In the end I'm just a man. 'You're totally the brightest guy I know and YOU are NOT going to collage!?'  
'It's to troublesome.'  
'It's not idiot! You totally told me you wanted to go!'  
'Listen, I've got my reasons.' I hissed wanting to discourage her.  
'What reasons could this be?!'  
'Stop shouting at me woman.' I looked at her and our eyes met. She really was furious. Her turquoise eyes were dark as the sea before the storm.  
'I will keep on shouting at you because you are a fucking idiot.'  
'I can't go, ok?' I looked back at the road.  
'Why?'  
'I can't.'  
' you moron!' She punched me in the arm. 'Name me reasons. I've known you this long, I fucking deserve honesty as a reward for keeping up with you.'  
'Like you didn't like that.' I had to smile. 'I'm not the one coming over every year.' Another hit in the arm. 'Please don't hit the driver ma'am.'  
'Screw you, dick.' She turned away. 'Why are you not going?' She repeated more calmly.  
'We don't have the money, ok?' I glanced at her but couldn't see her face.  
'You could take up a loan.'  
'And pay it off with what money?'  
'Money you would earn while at collage. You totally would earn more than you do here.'  
'Doing what? I can't be a stripper, my legs are way too hairy, Temari.'  
She snorted.  
'You could work at a bar or cafe…the money's good.'  
'The living's expensive. I can't see that working out.'  
'I'd totally lend you some money.'  
'Could you stop using the word totally please? And YOU could lend me money? What money?'  
'Yeah. I've got money.'  
'Where from?'  
'I just have it, ok?'  
'If you robbed a bank I am going to turn you in…'  
'My parents left us money, ok?'  
I looked surprised. I thought I knew everything about those people and yet they still are able to surprise me.  
'I don't want your money, besides - my mom.'  
'Your mom what?' She turned back towards me.  
'I can't leave her alone here.'  
'One day you'll have to anyway…Or don't you plan on doing that?'  
'One day…Not now. It's been only a year. I'll go to college, maybe next year, ok?'  
'That sounds better.' She sighed and looked at the road. 'You're really giving me a heart attack Nara.'  
'You totally sound like my mother…'  
'Now you're using it.' She smiled.  
'What?'  
'Totally.' She laughed and I blushed. 'So Nara, what are we up to this summer?'  
'I don't know. Nothing- as usual?' I yawned.  
'Come on. Let's take a trip.'  
'Temari…'  
'Ok, ok, we'll talk later about it.' She rolled her eyes. 'So you're having a girlfriend now?' She glanced at me smirking.  
'What?!' Now I rose my voice. 'What makes you ask such stupid questions?'  
'Stupid questions?! 'She laughed. 'I just thought something happened this year.'  
'Again, what makes you think so?! No, I don't have a girlfriend.'  
'Maybe looking for comfort cry-baby.' A cheeky smile covered her lips.  
'You're so mean Temari.' He really was more than down after my father's death but I had more people to comfort me than I needed. Choji, my friends from school, even she came over for a couple of days to keep me company.  
'I know that's why you like me.' She straightened up as they were reaching the driveway.  
'And you?'  
'Me what? I'm not having a girlfriend.'  
'And a boyfriend?' I smiled although I wasn't quite sure why I asked. Not like it interested me in any way.  
'If I had a boyfriend I probably wouldn't be here alone.' She winked at me.  
'You would bring him with you?'  
'Yeah. Why not? I mean he probably wouldn't want to let me alone here anyway. I'm a treasure, you know?' She got out of the car.  
'Oh yeah…Special snowflake.' I opened the trunk to get her bag and somehow didn't like the idea of her coming over with a lapdog. It would be weird if their gang would be joined by some muscular football player. Now knowing why this was what I imagined Temari's boyfriend like. Not to bright but big with wide shoulders. Nothing like myself.  
'Temari!' My mother called out of the opened kitchen door. 'Darling, look at you!'  
'Mrs. Nara!' Temari smiled widely. The two women have grown together a lot and sometimes I thought my mother treated her like the second child she has never had. The blonde ran up to my mother and hugged her tightly. While dashing next to me I actually had the first chance to spot how short her shorts were. I couldn't remember seeing any of my classmates wearing this short trousers and I know why. Those were an awful distraction. Temari had great legs, me and Choji already appreciated them when they were 16 but now they made me stare.  
'You're coming Shika?' My mother smiled at me sweetly. An honest smile I was grateful Temari for.


	2. Panties

In the evening while we were drinking our beer sitting at the bonnet of the vista cruiser Choji came across.  
'Sup Temari?' He smiled widely looking at the blonde.  
'Oh fatty!' She jumped off the car and threw her arms around his neck.  
'Somebody's cuddly here.' He laughed while picking her up in a hug.  
'I've just missed you guys so much this year. I don't know, maybe I'm getting old. 'She laughed still hugging the plumb boy.  
'Yeah, is that a gray hair over there?' I smiled at her and she showed me her tongue. No, she wasn't getting old, she still was 14 to me.  
'Don't listen to him.' Choji leaned at the car and she got back on her spot on the bonnet. 'Looking pretty Temari.'  
'Thanks.' She smiled wider. 'Kankuro thinks this shorts are too short to show up in public.'  
'They are short.' I commented. She pierced me. 'But hey it's the suburbs, not like anybody cares here. And me and Choji surly won't tell you not to wear them.'  
'Gross, pervs.' She crossed her arms.  
'Come on Tem.' Choji smiled at her. 'You didn't think we still think of you as of a boy.'  
'You don't?' She pretended to be surprised.  
'We don't?' I looked at my friend and he laughed out loud. 'Yeah, you're right, I think I realized you're a girl when you showed us your boobs for the first time.'  
'I DID NOT SHOW YOU ….' She lowered her voice as my mother looked out from the widow. 'my boobs.'  
'Well technically not….' I continued.  
'When?' She looked at me waiting.  
'Remember when we went away for the first time? Me, Choji, your brothers and you? That camping?'  
'How old were we?'  
'I think 15.' Choji looked up in the stars.  
'Something about that, I remember you buying us beer.'  
'You realized I am a girl when I was 18 years old?! Really?!' She hit my arm.  
'Your fault you didn't show us your boobs earlier!' I laughed.  
'When did you see my boobs?' She looked angrily. 'You perverted little assholes…'  
'Remember when you came up with this really cool idea to go swimming in the river? '  
'Yeah…'  
'You were the only girl among 4 dudes and you suggested to go swimming in your underwear. Why do you think did me and Choji wait for you to get into the water before we got undressed.'  
'I thought you wanted me to check the water.'  
'Yeaaah….no.' Choji laughed.  
'Yeah, we so much were gaping that moment. Your brothers wanted to kill us later on.'  
'And? I mean it's only underwear.'  
'You think we've seen a girl in only underwear in real life that age? We were 15 and not the popular type. The only panties we have ever seen were in jazz mags and in our mother's drawer.'  
'You two are so pathetic. Like it's any better now.' She rolled her eyes. ' But how did you see my boobs?'  
'Technically we did see them only in your bra, but that was enough to realize you are a girl.' I laughed.  
'Yeah, you have nice boobs.' Choji made a dreamy face but laughed loudly too.  
'GROSS. I'm out you little shits.' She jumped off the car and handed Choji her beer over. ' Have a good night babies.' She smiled and waved at us when she disappeared behind the high hedge of her property.  
'Gosh it does good to have her around again.' Choji looked at me. 'I was kind of afraid she wouldn't come.'  
'Why would she do that?'  
'She's 21 now…I think at a certain point she'll eventually get bored with coming over and wasting her time on us. '  
'Probably.' I never thought of that this way and it made me feel uncomfortable. 'We'll go to college soon too anyway.'  
'Yeah…Looks like this is our last summer.'  
I nodded although it made me feel sad. Adulthood was to be a thing soon.  
'Have you asked her?'  
'No I haven't.' I looked into the sky.  
'You should.'  
'I know that.'  
'She's probably the only girl who can help you with that…'  
'Ok Choji, I know.' I got off the car. 'I'll be going now too. See you tomorrow Big Man.'  
'See you.'  
As I entered the house my mom was humming happily, something that hasn't happened in a year.  
'Looks like someone's happy.' I leaned at the counter. 'You need any help?'  
'No, darling. I'm ok' She smiled at me. 'I'm glad to see her again. She's such a precious little thing.'  
'Yeah, she's nice. ' I laughed under my breath.  
'You should marry her one day.' My mom laughed.  
'Gross mom.' I rolled my eyes. 'Why would I marry one of the guys? I'd rather marry Choji!' I smiled and she shook her head also smiling. A kiss on my cheek.  
'One day you'll see I was right baby.' She took off her apron and hung it on one of the chairs. 'Let's go to bed, you'll need to get up tomorrow morning early again.'  
'Oh yeah…work.' I rolled my eyes. 'So troublesome.'  
'I know baby.' She laughed and headed to the stairs.


	3. Request

'Hey! Troublesome where are you going?' The blonde stood up from her stairs as she saw me walking by.  
'Work? You're up early. What were you doing at the stairs?'  
'I couldn't sleep.' She waved a book in front of me.  
'Statistics? Ambitious. '  
'Where are you working?'  
'I'm helping out in the grocery shop at the corner.'  
'And when do you finish? I can pick you up later on. '  
'You don't have to…' I looked at her. 'Where did you leave your shorts-pants? I liked them better. ' I smiled as she looked down on her longer shorts.  
'Ha ha ha….'She rolled her eyes. ' I know I don't have to. I want to.'  
'You can come over for dinner anyway, you know that, right? '  
'Ugh…So you won't tell me when you finish?'  
'No.' I smirked as she pouted.  
'Whatever then cry-baby. ' She stopped and turned around to walk back home.  
'Hey…' I looked at her. 'I have an offer for you Temari.'  
'Offer?' She crossed her arms. 'I don't think you might have anything I want.'  
'I'll teach you statistics.'  
'Ok, I am interested.' She looked surprised. 'Isn't this way too boring and troublesome for you?'  
'That's not for free.'  
'I though you didn't want my money.'  
'I don't. I have a different request. '  
'What is it?'  
'I can't tell you now because I'll be late, but I'll tell you after dinner.'  
'I can't say yes if I don't know what it is.'  
'Are you sure?' I knew she was desperate.  
'You are right I can.' She sighed. 'Ok, but let this not be too embarrassing.'  
'Yeah it's not too bad I think.' I winked at her and turned back to walking to the store.  
'See you at 4 pm at dinner.'  
'Bye, idiot.'

'You know he's a bit slow…' I heard my mother speak as I entered the house.  
'I am not so sure…' The familiar voice of my friend replied. 'I think he knows what he's doing.'  
'Don't frown darling. I can try talking to him…' I entered the kitchen and saw the women preparing the kitchen table for dinner.  
'Talk to me? About what?' I looked suspicious at both of them and saw the blonde blush.  
'We weren't talking about you Shika.' My mom rolled her eyes.  
'A bit slow- that wasn't about me?' I sat down at the table still displeased.  
'You are a bit dumb but unbelievable as it sounds, sometimes I talk with Temari about other people than you.' Yoshino placed a plate in front of me.  
'Thanks mom.' I sighed and believed her. Apart from the Santa Claus thing my mother didn't lie to me.  
'How was work?' Temari looked at me and started eating.  
'Boring.' I yawned. 'How was statistics?'  
'Awful…'  
'You're reading statistics in the summer break?' My mom looked at the blonde surprised.  
'I have to retake the exam…' She mumbled.  
'Oh darling, don't worry. Shika you should help her out. '  
'I will.' I nodded.  
'Oh don't tell me…Wait. You will? Just like that?' My mom stared at me blankly.  
'Just like that.' I smiled.  
'Oh right…' She looked at Temari. 'Then you're in the best hands Temari. He's a gifted teacher.'  
'Yeah I don't doubt that…I'm just a bad student.' She sighed. It was kind of weird to see her this discouraged.  
'Want to come to my room after dinner?' I mumbled.  
'Yeah, sure.' She lightened up a bit.

'So Nara, what is the deal all about. Tell me what I agreed on doing?' She threw herself on my bed.  
'Yeah first thing is that you are not allowed to laugh.' I sat down in my desk chair.  
'If it's stupid I'll laugh.'  
'Fair enough.' I nodded and looked at her carefully, she visibly was dying out of curiosity. I looked away, too embarrassed to explain what I was about to say while looking at her. 'So you know that I am not much of a woman man…'  
'You're a total relationship virgin…I know that.' She nodded.  
'Yeah…' I clenched my lips. 'So I am at that certain age when I may have found interest in the opposite sex…'  
'Ok..yeah, you really are late. When at the age of 15 you first realized I am a girl…'She smiled.  
'Don't interrupt me, ok? It's hard enough to tell without you interrupting me all the time. ' I looked back at her unable to hide my rosy cheeks.  
'Fine, whatever.' She rolled her eyes. 'Get to the point. What do you need? A sex talk? I can give you that.' She laughed.  
'Sex talk?!' My eyes widened. 'No! That's not what I need!' I shook my head and for the first time ever actually questioned myself what she was doing while not being here. Sex talk meant experience. It was weird to think that she might have actually…. 'I need you to teach me how to pick up a girl…show me what girls like.'  
'What?' She looked blankly at me.  
'You know…I mean I know you may not be the girliest of all but you know…you are a girl and who if not you will know what girls like.' It felt the worst to humiliate myself like that.  
'What for?' She looked serious.  
'I might….I repeat, I MIGHT have actually an eye on a girl.' I looked down at the carpet and expected a lout exclaim but it didn't come. I looked back up and saw her shocked face. 'What?' I whispered.  
'Do I know her?' She also spoke in a hushed voice.  
'Does that matter?' That probably wasn't the reaction I have expected. She looked weird.  
'No…not really.' She stood up.  
'Where are you going?' I was petrified she would leave me with my problem.  
'I…' She looked back at me and sat back down. 'Nowhere. But … How can I help you?'  
'Coach me. Tell me what to do. I don't know, make something that I feel a bit more secure around women. Please?' I looked begging.  
'Ok.' She leaned back again still having that weird face expression.  
'Oh God, thanks.' I breathed out loudly. 'I really though you would leave me standing…'  
'But under one condition.'  
'Condition? I will be teaching you…'  
'I want to meet her.'  
'Meet her? No way!' I shook my head nervously.  
'I need to find out what kind of a girl that is, ok?' She looked straight at me barely winking.  
'I can show her to you.' I mumbled. 'But first I have to talk to her somehow.'  
'She doesn't even know you?' She leaned her forehead on her elbow.  
'Well she comes to the shop every second day but we never talked like that…'  
'Oh my…A girl from the shop. Of course…that's why you didn't want me to walk you. That's why you didn't want to change the job.' She hid her face in her palms and made me freeze. What was going on ?  
'That's not quite why I didn't want to change the job but whatever…. Temari, are you ok?' I looked worried at her. She rose her face and two shiny, pearly tears ran down her cheeks. 'Temari!' I stood up but didn't know how to comfort her. That was the first time I actually saw her crying.  
'Sorry…' She whipped her tears away and stood up too. 'I'm just so happy.' She laughed.  
'Happy? You don't look happy…'I whispered terrified. She hugged me tightly.  
'I'm so happy this little boy finally has a crush on someone.' She laughed through tears. I felt the hot liquid touching my chest though my tshirt.  
'Oh please don't embarrass me more. ' I closed my eyes unable to bare her look.  
'All right . ' She chuckled and let go of me. 'I'll go over now. I mean have to think of a tactic or something so that we can help you catch that girl.' She kept on laughing, which again worried me, just the second after I thought she really was ok.  
'Ok…Thanks Temari.'  
'No big deal. 'She smiled and another two tears ran down her cheeks. 'See you tomorrow Shikamaru.'  
'See you…' She left closing the door and left me alone in my room. This was so weird. All she said and how she reacted was nothing like I expected. It was just strange. But on the other hand, what do I know about women.


	4. Muddy Waters

'Temari already went home?' Yoshino looked around as I came down for supper.  
'Yeah ,after dinner.'  
'I though you wanted to spend some time?'  
'Yeah, me too, but looked like she had something to do.'  
'That's weird.'  
'She was kind of odd.' I sat down looking outside to the driveway.  
'Really? I hope I didn't upset her.'  
'How?' I looked at my tired mother.  
'I don't know. She was in a kind of weird mood today.' She shrug her shoulders. 'What do you actually think of her?' She sat down next to me.  
'What I think of Temari?' I shrug my shoulders. 'She's my best friend.'  
'Nothing more?'  
'Don't you think that's a weird question mom? Did she say something to you?' That I came to think of it , that would explain her behavior.  
'No way. 'My mom shook her head. 'Did she say something to you?'  
'You're sounding a bit psychological with all those questions.' I continued looking away.  
'I was just wondering. You are not kids anymore. You are probably way more grown up that I have thought.' She caught my hand out of the blue. 'But you can be selfish sometimes Shikamaru. I'm your mom and I am the one that should be taking care of you.'  
'What are you driving at?'  
'I mean…you should have gone to college, boy. I would make it on my own.'  
'Mom.' I rolled my eyes. 'She told you.'  
'She didn't mean to.' She smiled shyly. 'But I'm glad she did. Once more it was proven to me what a wonderful boy I have.'  
'Mom please.' I blushed. It was embarrassing when she got this carrying of me.  
' I really want you to go to university next year, ok? No matter what. You are better than this. You are better than this place. You should be at a nice university and teach there later on. Live in the city, have a nice apartment and a sweet little girlfriend. '  
'What if I don't want to? '  
'What?'  
'What if I don't want to live in the city with a nice apartment and a sweet little girlfriend?' I hissed unknowing why I actually was upset.  
'What do you want then?'  
'I don't know mom, ok? And I have a whole year to come up with an idea so please let it be for now.'  
'Ok…' She patted my hand and let go of her. 'Ok.' She sighed. 'I'll take a walk, maybe you should look after Temari? Maybe she need to talk to someone. Poor girl all alone in that house. '  
'Yeah…I'll go look if she's ok.'  
I finished supper and put the dishes in the sink, opened the kitchen doors and walked through the driveway to the hedge. Walked around it and stopped in her driveway. What if she wouldn't want to see me? Nonsense. Why wouldn't she? Not like something was going on. I walked up on her porch and took the emergency key form under the decorative stone with the house number. I opened the door silently. I never knocked when she was all alone there but on the other hand it felt weird this time, like I was invading her privacy. I closed the door from the inside and walked down the corridor. It was really silent. 'Temari? Are you home?' I looked around and couldn't see if there was light in any of the rooms.  
'Shikamaru?' She called from the upper floor, to my relieve a bit more joyfully. 'I'm upstairs. Come up. Good you're over because I actually had a request. Can you drive me tonight to that party?'  
'What party?' I was surprised. I walked the stair up and entered her room. ' There are parties in this dull place?'  
'Don't act so surprised.' She winked at me and then I realized she's been wearing a high waste, jeans pencil skirt and a red t-shirt.  
'Wow.'  
'What?' She turned towards me somehow scared.  
'This outfit really flattens you. ' I mumbled and sat down on her bed between other cloths.  
'Thank. It's nothing special.' She tilted her head a bit surprised. 'Will you drive me?'  
'Who are you going with?'  
'Alone.'  
'Alone?' I lied down on my back. Looked like we were back fine. 'I can't let you go alone.'  
'Why?'  
'I can't. Girls shouldn't go out alone.'  
'I go out alone in the city often.'  
'That's not the city.'  
'Yeah, sorry, it's way safer here.' She leaned over me. 'Don't be so square. I already gussied up.'  
'I didn't tell you that you're not going. I only told you you're not going alone.'  
'You wanna come with me?' She put her hand on her hip.  
'Sure.' I looked at her and smiled. 'Thought you'd never ask.' I didn't really want to go but I thought it would cheer her up and looked a bit like she needed that. Whatever reason for. Maybe it were lady problems?  
'Weirdo.' She smiled.' But this is quite a good opportunity to teach you stuff.'  
‚Oh really? What?'  
‚Have you danced with a girl before?' She asked while putting make up on.  
'Sure. Dozens of times.'  
'Slow danced?'  
'Slow what?' I leaned on my elbows to have a better look at her.  
'ha ha, very funny Nara.' She winged her eyeliner.  
'Yeah sure, you can teach me that but before we get there I think we need to get me some basic steps like "How to talk with a girl?" and "How to ask her out?". Don't you think?'  
'You're talking to a girl right now, aren't you?'  
'No offense but you're a bit different.' She turned back to me.  
'How?'  
'I don't know. I've known you for a lifetime and you're just cool.'  
'And she's not cool?'  
'I don't know. She's shy I think and more girly.'  
'And I am not girly when I'm cool?'  
'Not much. You're more like "I'll kick your ass" kind of cool.'  
'Ok.' She turned back. 'Like in abusive kind of cool.'  
'Yeah, like that.'  
'I'll note that.'  
'What kind of a part is that?'  
'Well maybe not party but more life music. Country, blues, rock…Something like this.'  
'The old tavern?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Oh, good I'm coming with you. Only weird people and criminals go there.'  
'My hero.' She laughed.

We entered the place a few minutes after nine and a band was playing a Muddy Waters song. Not much of a crowd but we got a lot of attention. Temari's blonde hair and red t-shirt really asked for a look at a place like this.  
'I'll go buy us some beer.' She offered.  
'Yeah, sure. I'll look for a place to sit.' I looked around and soon found a small round table made for two. As I sat down I wanted to make eye contact with her so she could find me, but all I got was a butt. A round butt in a pencil skirt. Damn you Temari. I rolled my eyes and only checked out a few guys who were staring at the view she offered while bending over the bar to order the beer.  
She really should watch out what she's doing looking like that. As she found our table she was smiling proudly.  
'Some guys told me I've got a nice butt!'  
'Congratulations.' I couldn't believe how naïve she was sometimes. 'When Choji told you, you had nice boobs you got offended.'  
'That's different.' She sipped her beer and looked at the band. 'The music's nice.'  
'Not bad.' It really wasn't that bad. I had expected much worse from that place. ' Not much possibilities to dance though.'  
She pointed a very small area in front of the stage where 3 couples were swinging.  
'Seriously? You want me to go there?' I looked at her shocked. 'That's unfair I can't get drunk I have to drive.'  
'You want to ask a girl out you have to have the courage to go there and dance with one of your buddies.' She pointed at herself.  
'Ok, ok…' I looked at the band once more. A strange pack of men. There was the lead singer, an old black guy who was made to sing blues, then there was the guitar / harmonica player, about 30 years old, maybe younger, with wide arms and short, yet messy ginger hair. Then the bass player, skinny and rather fragile, with dark circles under his eyes. Of course the drums were there too. The guy was old but looked one with the music, like he was really enjoying what they were doing.  
A couple more songs were played and Temari looked at me expectantly – it was time. I finished my beer and gave her my hand.  
'Would you dance with me?' I smiled as charming as I could.  
'Finally.' She smiled widely.  
We walked to the crowded little square that was meant as a dance floor and first I put one hand of hers in mine and placed the second one on her back so we danced a faster song. This wasn't too bad as her smile assured me all the time. Sometimes I had the feeling I couldn't do a wrong thing when Temari was smiling. There was something totally disarming about it. The next song was rather slow and I looked at her a bit unsure. She smiled calmly and took my hands and placed them on her waist. Her hands wrapped skillfully around my neck and she slowly started swaying.  
'That's the prom kind of dance. I mean the distance.' She laughed.  
'That ain't this hard.' I grimaced.  
'Just relax and it will come naturally.' She started playing with my hair.  
'I don't think this things come naturally to me.'  
'You are not used to them, but don't worry.' She looked me deep in the eyes and for a second I think I've forgotten who she was and for that very short moment I saw something incredible. She was a really stunning girl. She had a cute face, decorated with this pearl white smile, that sandy hair and a bombass figure. I knew she was pretty but for the first time I realized what a babe grew up from the tomboy.  
'You're already doing better.' She smiled and stepped a bit closed.  
'You're doing a lot of dancing in the city?' I asked as she put her head on my chest. We didn't talk about the things we did in the separate time too much normally but I found it very interesting what her spare time at home looked like.  
'Oh I go out sometimes with friends.'  
'You're dating a lot, aren't you?'  
'What makes you think so Nara?' She laughed.  
'I don't know. You somehow seem experienced.'  
She shrug her arms and looked up to me.  
'Well I sometimes go on dates, but nothing really worked out for me till now.'  
'You'll find the right man, don't worry. I am sure about this.' I thought about my mother talking that evening. 'You'll have a nice apartment in the city and a nice little boyfriend.'  
'Maybe…Eventually.' She hugged me even closer and I thanked God the band stopped playing because it started to become uncomfortable. The singer said there would be a 15 minute break, so we decided to grab a beer. I was the one to go so I pushed my way too he bar and leaned at the counter to catch the bartender. As I was getting bored with waving at the obviously uninterested bartender a strong arm pushed himself next to me. I looked to my side to pierce the rude person but to my surprise it was the guitar player and he smiled at me in a lazy but dangerous way.  
'Sup, bother?' He started.  
'Me?' I was quite astonished, what could he want from me?  
'Yeah you little fellow.' He laughed in a surprisingly nice way. 'How did you like the music?'  
'Oh you're playing really well.' I answered politely although I had no clue what the point of this smalltalk was.  
'Thanks.' He leaned his back to the bar, pushing me away a little bit more. He really was handful.  
'Quite a cute little bird you've got there.' He smiled looking in the distance.  
'What?' I looked at his point of interest and spotted he's been staring at Temari. Oh now I knew what this was up to. 'Oh…yeah, she's quite something.'  
'I haven't seen you guys over here before. Are you from here?'  
'I'm from here, she's…well, she's from the city.'  
'Of course.' He turned back to me. 'They don't make girls like this here, don't they my little fellow?' He laughed again and this time I liked it a lot less, not knowing why. He was suspicious.  
'I don't know.' I shrug my arms and once more tried to catch the busy bartender.  
'Let me help you and your girlfriend.' He pulled his big arm up and the bartender immediately noticed that. Of course he did. Note to myself – I need to start working out.  
'She's not my girlfriend.' I murmured before I realized that was what he actually wanted to know. I bit my tongue.  
'Oh no? Your sister then? You danced quite firmly pressed to each other.' He leaned to the bartender. '3 beers please.'  
'No, she's just a friend.' I was displeased with my guard, I totally let this guy psych me out.  
'Oh really?' He paid for the beer so I took out some cash to pay him back but he stopped me. 'No no little fellow, this one is on me, don't bother.'  
Oh I already hated him calling me "little fellow" but I smiled politely. 'Thanks, see you.' I thought I was out of the trouble when he stopped me once more.  
'Hey buddy, why don't you introduce me to that friend of yours, hmm? Would you do that for me?'  
And there he had me. He bought us beer, I was in debt and now he owned me. I blurt out about every single reason why I possibly couldn't introduce him and now I had no other choice than to say sorry to Temari later on.  
'Yeah, sure.' I answered and led him towards our table.  
'Took you long enough.' Temari was displeased and rose a brow as I looked back at the guitarist.  
'Sorry I had some trouble…but…'I pointed at him.  
'Yahiko' He smiled sweetly.  
'Yeah, Yahiko was kind enough to help me out.' I rolled my eyes. 'Yahiko this is Temari, my friend.' 'The friend, Temari.' She laughed weirdly.  
'I am more than please to meet you Temari.' He took my chair. I looked at them and gained the feeling I might be troubling them, but didn't let it discourage me. I stole a chair from the table next and sat down. In the end maybe I would at least learn something about picking up girls.  
'You're really good.' Temari started smiling.  
'Thanks honey.' He laughed. 'Your buddy here told me you're from the city, is that right?'  
She nodded and looked at me.  
'You're staying here for a long time?'  
Please lie – I thought to myself. This guy looked like a lot of trouble.  
'Till end of summer.'  
'Wow, that's quite some time. You're renting a place somewhere here?'  
'I am sleeping at my step dad's place.' She shrug her arms.  
'Cool.' He leaned more towards her. ' What would you say if I asked you to go out with me someday you have time?'  
'I…' She looked at me again and blushed. 'I …Yeah, sure why not. '  
'Great, because you know I would love to talk to you for a little bit longer honey, but I can't. The band can't go without me and the break is nearly over.'  
'Sure.' She looked tense.  
'I'll just….' He grabbed a beer mat and looked at me. 'Don't you have a pen buddy?'  
'Yeah…'I rolled my eyes again and pulled one out of my jacket. I couldn't believe I was actually helping him out.  
'I'll just write you my number down, so you call me when you have time.'  
'Thanks…' She looked at the number and smiled sweetly.  
'See you buddy. See you babe.' He winked at her and dashed back to the stage.  
'What a player…' I looked at her in disbelieve.  
'He was kind of sweet.' She looked at the number.  
'You are kidding me, aren't you? You are not going to call him, are you?' I gasped.  
'Yeah, I mean…No, I am not going to call him, forget it.' She hid the mat in her bag. 'I'll just take that just in case…'  
'In case of what? Brain damage?' I couldn't believe she let play herself that way. ' You are so going to call him.'  
'Maybe.' She laughed. 'And that's none of your business square.' She showed me the tongue. 'Let's go.'  
'I didn't finish my beer…' But she wasn't listening on her way to the exit.  
I drove us home in complete silence. It was the weirdness of this evening that made us not speak, in the end it was the first time I saw her flirting and getting a number…The first time we didn't behave like kids but like young adults. As I parked the car and we got off I looked at her.  
'I'll see you tomorrow.'  
'Yeah, probably.' She smiled. 'Thanks for tonight.'  
'No big deal.' I walked to my kitchen but turned around just before she would disappear behind the hedge. 'Hey! What does probably mean?' It hit me.  
'I don't know. We'll see. Maybe I'll clean the house a bit, maybe we'll see each other.' She smiled calmly. That wasn't normal. It was natural they would meet every day but something has changed. Adulthood.  
'Let me know when you want to start studying…and I need your help, ok? Don't forget me.' I pushed my hands in my pockets.  
'I won't forget you. No worries.' She turned back again. 'Good night Shikamaru.'  
'Night Temari.'


	5. Leek

The next morning I got up for work again and walked past her house, but this time I didn't find anybody on the porch. Instinctively I slowed down a bit and even thought about waiting, but who was I trying to fool – she was not going to walk me. A feeling of deep guilt came over me - it was me who caused this situation. If I hadn't asked her for this stupid favor this summer would be just the same as any other. Oh my, I can't describe how much I hate choices and changes , it's only trouble. You have to get adapted to the new conditions, maybe meet new people, learn new places and ways of acting. How does an adult act? I put my hands deep in my pockets and sighed. What a drag. I thought that by not going to university I would eventually have the chance to put all those stupid things off for a bit, but looks like I made this plan without nature. Nature was a bitch, it made two sexes and projected them matching so that the male would be attracted to the female and the female would like the male. But to achieve this superb combination you first have to overcome the problems that this gender differences bring. Women like talking, dancing, flowers and candy and men likes to sometimes stay silent, drink their beer, take care of their car and to be god at their job. How can these two eventually get along? The men has to develop special techniques of "flirting" to pretend to be sensitive and carrying so the female would be fooled and finally agree to make him sandwiches. I kicked some stone that was on my way and a cloud of dust raised into the air. Stupid adulthood, stupid relationships. I looked up with crinkled eyes – the sun was already unbearable. Stupid summer. I sighed and continued walking to the shop. I didn't actually think the summer was stupid, it's been barely 3 days, but everything was a bit different and a bit worse this year.  
'Good morning Mrs. Yuhi." I said and yawned while entering the small grocery shop.  
'Morning Shika.' She smiled at me, gently tossing the baby she's been holding.  
'Morning Mirai.' I walked up to her and took the baby's tiny palm. Her mother smiled at me kindly as the little girl looked at me with big eyes.  
'I need you to take care of those boxes there today.' She looked at the vegetable pyramid standing in the corner. 'I hope you don't mind…Oh and if you want to take some time off, let me know, ok?'  
'What?' I rolled up my shirt's sleeves .  
'Temari's in town, isn't she?'  
'Oh right, but I don't need to take a day off for that.' I laughed. 'She's a big girl, she can take care of herself and besides, there's always Choji.'  
'Ok, ok…I was just being nice.' She smiled gently. 'I need to take Mirai for a flu shot in the afternoon, will you manage by yourself?'  
'Of course.' I shrug my shoulders. 'Troublesome but there won't be a problem.'  
'Just what I thought.' She smiled happily.

The day went on pretty boring will it was an hour till Kurenai's return, then I would be able to go home. Two people entered and looked too familiar.  
'Oh no…' I sighed. 'What are you two doing here?'  
'I thought we should stop by and spy on your girlfriend.' The blonde said while leaning at the counter. 'I took fatty with me, so you don't have to be afraid she will think something to herself.'  
'Temari…' Choji looked at her displeased.  
'Sorry fatty.' She smiled and looked at him with sort of a tenderness.  
'You are not welcome here.' I rolled my eyes.  
'Bu-hu. You hurt my feeling looser. ' She laughed and jumped up to sat down on the counter.  
'Woman, people place their food on that. Be so kind and take you behind off.' I hissed.  
'Make me.' She pulled out the tongue.  
'Listen Blondie…' I was just about to pull her down when the door bell rand signalizing a new customer and Choji pulled me by my sleeve. I swallowed loudly and we all looked towards the door. Bright blonde hair, cute round glasses and a shy blush that covered her face as she realized us looking at her.  
'Go-ood morning…'I mumbled.  
'Afternoon moron.' Temari snored.  
'Shut up.' I whispered.  
'That's her.' Choji whispered too.  
'Whaaat?' Her eyes widened and she glared at the girl.  
‚Oh please.' I felt how a heat wave overwhelmed my face.  
'Come on Temari.' Choji took her off the counter and she didn't even protest. 'We'll go and look at that tomatoes, shall me?'  
'What? No! I want to stay here! Look at those lemons!' She held his hands and my great-hearted friend only sighed. Both of them stood there pretending to be very fond of the yellow fruits lying in the box next to the counter.  
'Ehkem…' Before I realized it she was already standing in front of me, looking down as always. Her hair was slightly messy, one streak behind the ear. I wished I could define her eye-color. ' Do you have any pumpkins?'  
'Pu…pumpkins?' I stuttered. 'Sorry, not today…' I unwillingly looked at the staring Temari. She rose her brown and started taking circles with her palm which was supposed to mean for me to keep on talking.  
'Oh that's ok.' For a second I thought I caught her eyes. Blue? Might they be blue? 'I'll just have this leek then.'  
'Leek…' I weighed it and Temari whispered.  
'Talk idiot…'  
'I wanted to ask…' She froze. 'Well, I wanted to ask you…'  
'Gooo…' Temari hissed a bit too loud and made the girl look at her.  
'I wanted to ask you…' I took a deep breath in and now she looked directly at me. Blue, I was totally positive about it, but apart from this nice information I completely forgot the world.  
'Yes?' She finally whispered.  
'Ask you…Did you know that Leek is actually the national symbol of Wales?'  
'Oh…' She looked again back down. 'I didn't know that. How much do I owe you?'  
"1.15$' I barely whispered. She handed me over the money and left with a goodbye.  
'Stupid leek-head!' I got hit on the blackhead heavily.  
'Oh stop it! It's your fault!' I roared massaging the aching spot.  
'My fault?!' She looked furious. 'You are an embarrassment! Seriously you couldn't even ask her for a name?! Leek! The only story you came up with was about vegetables?! You are really incredible. Are you retarded?'  
'Don't go so hard on him Temari. He doesn't know anything about girls…that's why he needs my help'  
'He needs a brain not my help.' She was walking towards the exit.  
'Temari…'Choji cried.  
'Screw you! Both of you!'  
'Shit…' I sat down on the floor. 'She's right. I am helpless, what was I thinking. I am never be able to talk to her.'  
'You just get too nervous. Remember when I used to get nervous around Temari? I got over it..'  
'Took you 7 years? ' I covered my red face.  
'A bit less, but don't expect to get her in no time Shika. You need some time to adjust too…'  
'She's probably going to college, so I don't have much time Choji. Two months.'  
'Calm down. Temari will help you out. She always does.'  
'I don't think so. You've heard her. '  
'She's just a bit mad. You know she's explosive, but in the end always comes back to you like a boomerang. She'll be back and I bet she'll have a awesome plan how to get you two together. '  
'You are right. She always helps me out…' I looked at my worried friend and just in time to see Kurenai enter the place.  
'Oh my Shika are you ok?'  
'Yes…'I got up and looked at my boss. 'Can I go now?'  
'Sure.' She looked at Choji and he only shook his shoulders and followed me out.  
'Choji…Do you think Temari…' I stopped and made him run into me. 'Do you think she might like me?'  
'Of course she likes you. She's your best friend.'  
'No. I am asking you if you think she might like me more...differently.' I pushed my hands in my pockets.  
'Like what?'  
'Do you think she might be in love with me? She reacted so strangely when I told her I was in love with someone else and she's so extra special since she knows. And you are right, she always helped me and got back and she comes here every summer…I don't know…' I talked fast. 'It just feels weird lately.'  
'Are you serious?' He was shocked.  
'Absolutely.'  
'I don't know Shika. She was always a good friend. I never imagined her falling in love with you or anyone. Maybe you should ask her?'  
'No way I'm doing that.' I looked down. ' I'm just trying to find some sense in this madness.'  
'Cool down Shikamaru. Everything is going to be fine.' He placed his hand on my shoulder. 'I'll have an eye on her but you should relax too.'  
'I'll try my best buddy. I'll try not to pick holes.'  
'Maybe she has to adapt to. Give it some time.'  
'Sure. Listen I would like to be alone for some time now, ok? Will you be passing next to my house?'  
'Sure…Probably, what's the deal?'  
'Could you tell my mom I'm not coming for dinner? I feel like cloud watching today.'  
'I'll try to deliver that as nicely as I can but your mom won't be pleased.'  
'She's never pleased…' I rolled my eyes. 'I'll give you a call in the evening, maybe Temari will have her shit together too and will do something fun by contrast.'  
'I'll be waiting. Good luck with the clouds.'


	6. Cry

**Hi there people! I am so grateful for your review and follows! Please please please let me know more about what you're thinking of this story! Love you!**

I walked to my usual watching spot, which was right behind a small wood not far from the shop. As I passed a field, I lied down on the hill that was my goal.  
'Oh seriously?' I put my arm on my forehead so the bright sun wouldn't blind me. Not a single cloud. It was official – God hated me. I sat up and leaned at a tree nearby, because even though there were no clouds I wasn't going home. It was a shame money was tight, otherwise I would take the old lady and drive somewhere far away, maybe even sleep in the car. I was so ashamed of myself. The shop scene repeated over and over again in my head. Her blue eyes that stared directly at me and made me feel butterflies. On the other hand there were Temari's sea-like eyes that were nearly all covered by her drawn eyebrows. She was mad at him, for being an idiot. Was this all? I felt deeply uncomfortable with the thought that she might feel something for me. It wasn't a negative feeling that I had while thinking of it, it was just uncomfortable and I would much better like for her not to have such feelings towards me. Too troublesome. Indeed she was my best friend and I could always count on her. I wasn't even not attracted to her – as earlier mentioned, I realized she was quite a babe. Why didn't I fall in love with her but with the girl from the shop? Probably because I saw Temari winning belching competitions. They were just too close friends to mess things up with a feeling of love. It was a brother-sister kind of thing for me. I had the feeling I should apologize to her later on, she's been acting strange but I wasn't much better. I really needed a brain but more than anything I needed her. I sighed and looked up, surprisingly the waving tree branches were relaxing as well as the clouds. I smiled - Screw you God, I'll make my way even if you put logs in front of my feet. I'll get her. 

As I returned home in the evening my mother was putting plates on table.  
'Hi there Mr. run-away.' She smiled slightly. 'How was your day?'  
'Fine.' I still wasn't in the mood for talking.  
'Ok…Temari told me what happened today.'  
'She did?!' I looked shocked.  
'Yeah she said you had a quite unpleasant client at the store. '  
'Yeah…quite a dick.' Thinking of it, I was the dick.  
'Watch your language Shikamaru.' She looked at the clock.  
'I suspect you don't know if Temari is coming over for supper?'  
'You know what I'll go and ask her if we still have time.'  
'Yeah…Hey Shika, does she have a boyfriend?'  
'What?'  
'Oh she used our phone after dinner and from what I eavesdropped she wasn't calling her brothers. She's been pretty shaken-up after that conversation and went home.'  
'She doesn't have a boyfriend.' I walked out to the driveway. Who might she have called? I walked to the house and again permitted me access by the spare key. Pretty loud music was playing and I was surprised I haven't heard it from outside.  
'Temari!' I called to outshout the music but no reaction came. As I walked up to her room I realized something was wrong. Her bag was tossed in the middle of the room and most of the clothes were either inside or thrown randomly on the furniture. I looked back and nearly had an heart-attack when she walked into me and screamed.  
'Hey! It's me!' I only mumbled too overwhelmed by the view she delivered. She had put on a huge sweater, which I swear I have never seen before on her, and was rumpling a tissue in her hand. Her face was red and eyes glossy. Obviously she's been crying.  
'Fucking idiot! I thought you were some kind of burglar!' You could tell she blushed even though her cheeks were already pink.  
'I called but you didn't hear me over that music…Hey, are you ok? What's up with that packing?'  
'I'm going home.' She continued putting things in her bag.  
'What? Are you serious?' I pushed my hands in my pockets and felt a heavy stone on my heart.  
'Deadly serious. There's no reason for me to be here.'  
'Temari if this is about me and that thing… You don't have to help me…I won't bring this up ever again. You are my best friend I don't want you to…'  
'Oh Shut up Nara. Not everything is about you.' She looked with anger at me.  
'Sorry…What has happened then?'  
'The last few months have been really tough for me, ok? I've got rejected a couple of times, I screwed that exam up and my brothers weren't much of a helping hand. Then I come here and you get on my nerves with this stupid love thing. What do I know about love and relationships Shikamaru? I am a failure. ' She sat down on her bed and tears were gathering in her eyes again.  
'Oh don't say such things Temari…' I wanted to sit down next to her but was afraid to.  
'Oh really?' She sniffed. 'Remember the guy from the bar?'  
'Sure…Hard to forget.' I mumbled.  
'He gave me the number to that god damn bar.' He sniffed again. 'Can you imagine how embarrassing it was to ask for some Yahiko and find out it's the bar's number….'  
'Damn..'  
'Yeah, Damn.' She hid her face. 'Even when a guy is hitting on me he gives me the wrong phone number.'  
'Temari…' I finally sat down and put my arm around her. 'Listen, that's not the end of the world and not a reason to leave.'  
'It is.' She cried.  
'I think you are being a bit overemotional right now.' I sighed. 'Everything will be better tomorrow, I promise. Just stay and if you feel like leaving tomorrow I'll drive you to the bus station.'  
'I don't like you and it wasn't my fault today.' She sniffed and cuddled up in my side.  
'I know. I am sorry for being such a dick and idiot. You saw me, I am helpless and I need you and your help, ok?'  
'I know. You won't get a girl in a millennium if your pick up game is like that.'  
'Exactly.' I laughed awkwardly and she knuckled too. 'Will you stop crying now?'  
'I don't know.' She mumbled still not looking at me.  
'And will you stay?'  
'Yeah…I guess I can try staying till tomorrow.'  
'Good girl.' I smiled and somehow ended up kissing her on the forehead.  
'Ugh gross…' She leaned back and whipped her forehead but laughed joyfully. It gave me a really odd feeling – her shiny pink face and that smile. I smiled lazily and wondered how could have things gone awkward between when they were all the same. Looked like I just had to take a closer look because her grown up appearance fooled me.  
'So Rudolph, you're coming over for supper? My mom is probably already sharpening her knifes to eviscerate me for taking so long over here.'  
'Rudolph…Fucking idiot.' She mumbled and blew her nose. 'I don't know, I'm hungry, but look at me.'  
'Come on Rudolph.' I stood up. 'My mom won't ask you and I bet she will make you some pudding to cheer you up.'  
'I would want some pudding.' She stood up too and pulled her ponytails.  
'Come on Blondie.' I walked towards the door. 

After supper and my mother questioning me about Temari's look we walked to the driveway and waited for Choji.  
'Are you better now?' I looked at the small blonde who was drowning in her sweater.  
'Yeah a bit…thanks.' She smiled and her tiny palms were skillfully feeding her pudding.  
'No big deal.' I leaned back and looked at her back. We both were again sitting at the old lady. 'When did you start dating?'  
'What?' She looked back at me and winked surprised.  
'When did you start going out with guys? I mean we never talked about that kind of stuff but from what you said earlier I assume you go out quite a bit.'  
'Well…yeah. ' She turned back again showing me her back. 'I don't know. 16 probably.'  
'16? Well well…' I smiled. ' SO you've got quite some experience. Good, now I feel safer.'  
'Idiot.' She sighed. 'But I've actually got some plan.'  
'Seriously? You made up a plan?' I was shocked. 'Give it to me mastermind. '  
'I want to wait for Choji. It's a bit stupid.'  
'Ok Miss Mystery.' I pulled her hair bands so her golden hair would fall down on her back.  
'Hey!' She looked at me angrily.  
'You should wear it like that more often.' I smiled and hid the hair bands in my pockets.  
'Whatever idiot.' She turned around but I caught a glimpse of her blushing.  
'Hi there!' Choji walked up smiling widely. 'Oh no! Temari where did you get that pudding from?'  
'Shika's mom made it for me. You can have it if you want, I'm full.' She handed the sweet over to the bigger boy.  
'Thanks! And I like your hair. You've grown It out quite a bit haven't you?'  
'Yeah..'She mumbled. 'I've got an idea, Choji, how to make Shikamaru a bit more civilized .'  
'Shoot. ' The boy answered with a full mouth.  
'So all this problems are caused by this weird nervousness, aren't they?' We nodded. 'So I thought that if maybe you got used to weird, girly behavior you would be able to get your shit together around that blonde too.'  
'Well maybe…but what do you mean by weird, girly behavior?'  
'I don't know. Couple stuff, flirting, seducing.' She shrug her shoulders.  
'Don't you think it would be a bit weird if you did those kind of things to me?' I mumbled and blushed.  
'Yeah Temari.' Choji looked at her skeptically. 'You could to that just to pick up Shikamaru and actually shoo that other girl away.'  
'What ? Me picking him up?' She laughed. 'Come on. You are like family too me. I wouldn't mind doing this to any of you.'  
'Reaaally?' Choji crossed his arms.  
'Come closer.' She smiled sitting on the ladies bonnet.  
'What for?' He questioned but came closer to her. As soon as he reached a certain distance between them she put her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips on his. My eyes widened out of shock. She let go of him a moment later and laughed loudly.  
'Temari!' Choji was all red and took a few steps back.  
'You see? No problem. Come on. That's the only plan I got.' She leaned back next to me.  
'You won't do those kind of things to me, will you?' I looked at her sort of terryfied.  
'I will do only stuff that's ok with you. We need a safety word.'  
'Safety word?'  
'Something that will tell me to stop.'  
'Stop maybe?' I rose my brow.  
'Stop doesn't always really mean what it stands for.' She giggled. 'How about beep beep?'  
'Are you serious? How old are you? 5?' I rolled my eyes.  
'Beep beep is a "watch out" sound and it something you really plan on saying not just speak it out by coincidence.' She crossed her arms absolutely fond of her idea.  
'Fine. Beep beep it is. I just hope I won't have to use it. It's so embarrassing.'  
'Forget it idiot!' She jumped off and smiled. 'From tomorrow on I will be your personal test-girl, but today I want to beat you guys ass! Let's play basketball!'  
'I'm game but Choji might be too afraid to ever walk close to you again.' I laughed looking at my silent best friend.  
'I will be fine.' He mumbled. 'Let's play.'


	7. The Date

**Thank you people for your reviews! You are great! In answer to what you wrote me – I know this story is a bit slow developing but I hoped to make it quite long (we'll see how it works out). I hope you won't loosed your patience!**

The next morning was just as usual, I got to work and felt ok with the world. A slight feeling of nervousness about what Temari was up to but also a relieve. She kissed Choji and laughed so honestly when he suggested she would be hitting on me- she could never be falling for me. I smiled to myself – it was actually quite stupid to imagine her falling for me. Not like I am quite that handful she is obviously looking for. I shook my head and heard the door bell ring. Two people entered the store. One was an older looking black guy and the other one was like his negative- white with bright orange hair. While watching the hypnotic hair color of the younger of the two men I thought to myself that it was surprising how many red-heads are in town. I couldn't remember seeing a single one when I was a child. Where did they all come from? I Again looked at the older one and he seemed just too pleased of himself. He was picking tomatoes and telling something about the best pasta recipe that's been passed over in his family for generations. Another look at the ginger. Wait a moment, I've seen this ginger before. Those wide arms aren't something you can forget this easily. I turned around to avoid eye-contact. It were the band members and the younger one was of course Temari's not-to-be-boyfriend. Shit, shit, shit. It would get awkward If he would recognize me. But he wouldn't. Who would remember some thin boy when you're trying to pick up a girl like Temari. Ninety percent of those guys form the bar probably couldn't recall much of that evening besides the look of Temari's ass. God damn, she really does have a nice ass. I rolled my eyes – ashamed of myself, when the older man put the tomatoes on the counter.  
'I'll have these, son.' He smiled at me while I put them on the scales. I had to admit, his speaking voice was as interesting as the one I heard him use singing.  
'3.23$, Sir.' I slurred.  
'3.23 ?! I hope they are at least good. I remember times when things were way cheaper, especially here in the country side. It gets like in the city here.' He laughed bitterly looking at the other one who was slightly bored.  
'They are good, sir.' I mumbled and wanted to turn away.  
'Anything else you want Yahiko?'  
'No, thanks…' He suddenly seemed to have gained interest in me and watched me carefully.  
'Here you go buddy.' The older gave me the cash and both of them left the shop. Saved. Trouble is over and this ginger to be forgotten. Somehow he pissed me off just by his douchey attitude.  
Again the bell. I looked over and saw the younger of the two men walk up to me fast. Pleased too early, wasn't I?  
'Don't I know you?' He spoke in a hushed voice as if someone was eavesdropping on us.  
'I don't think so.' I smiled politely. _"Just leave my shop you fucking prick."_ I added, just in my mind.  
'No no, I know you.' He started speaking up and waking his finger at me. 'You've been with the cute little bird that night!'  
'Temari…' I mumbled.  
'Right! Remember me? I bought you beer.'  
I thought we were equal, but looks like this wasn't something he would let me get away with this easily.  
'Right. It was nice seeing you again.'  
'Oh man! I'm so glad I've met you here! You are my rescue!' He leaned over. 'You know I've given her my number and she has called but I wasn't there and she didn't leave a message.'  
'Form what I know you gave her the bar's number.' I crossed my arms and thought of her crying face.  
'Yeah, I don't have a phone at my apartment…I'm at the bar quite often. Anyway, I need you to ask her to call me again.'  
'Why would I do that?'  
'Why would you…' He straightened up. 'Oh boy, are you trying to get her? Was that a date back then? If yes I'm sorry. I assumed you didn't mind after you said you two are only friends.'  
'We are only friends and this wasn't a date.' I hissed and thought to myself that this guy probably wouldn't mind at all even if it was a date.  
'So why don't you help me?'  
'Because I am not convinced you are someone she should be dating…'  
'And you are who? The love police? Her father? Chill out bro.'  
'I am more like a brother.' I crossed my arms.  
'Yeah…Come on, give me a chance and if she won't like me I'll be out of her life.' He smiled disarmingly.  
'Fine, I tell her, but if she doesn't call it won't be my fault.' I turned my back to him. 'Now excuse me I have some work to do.'  
'You are the best, little fellow! You won't regret it!' He dashed out of the shop.  
I knew I would regret it. I already did. I sighed and sat down, this is going to be so absolutely troublesome.

'Hi there handsome.' The blonde chatted me up when I entered my room after work.  
'Geez, stalker.' I rolled my eyes and my stomach shrunk unpleasantly when thinking of the great news I had for her. 'You know this is my room, right?'  
'Sure.' She tilted her head in a kind of seductive way. 'How was work?' She patter the bed inviting me to lie down next to her.  
'So boooring.' I threw myself down and covered my face with my arm. I hoped she wouldn't realize I was sort of lying. This wasn't the right moment to give her the news.  
'No geek girl visit?' She turned to her side so she was looking at me.  
'She's not a geek girl.'  
'I bet she is. The way she looks like. I bet she likes books.' She laughed.  
'It wouldn't hurt you to read one from time to time. A propos – shouldn't we start learning statistics?'  
'Probably…' She leaned over me and my heart stopped. I took my arm from my face.  
'What are you doing?' I whispered as her face was really close to mine.  
'Training.' She giggled and lied back on her spot.  
'You'll give me a heart attack.'  
'That's the idea. To stress you out for trial so when the real moment is on you won't freak out.'  
'Yeah sure…' I sat down.  
'Come on.' She smiled sweetly. 'Let's practice the smalltalk.'  
'This is stupid.'  
'Nara.' She moved and sat down in front of me. 'Imagine I'm her.'  
'Yeah…so…' I scratched my arm. 'What's your name?'  
'Beeep.' She said loudly. 'You are not taking this seriously.'  
I took a deep breath. 'I would like to know, what your name is. Would you tell it to me?' I rose a brow.  
'Still no.' She shook her head.  
'This is so stupid Temari. I know your name.'  
'Ask me out then.' She kind of blushed.  
'Ask you out?'  
'Try. I'm picky.'  
'Would you go out with me?' I crossed my arms.  
'Ask as if you wanted to go out with me.'  
'I want to.'  
'No you don't.' She stood up.  
'Don't go.'  
'Don't tell me what to do Nara. Think of it and ask me out when you have a better idea.'  
'I've met the ginger today.' I burst out when she was just about to leave.  
'What?' She turned towards me.  
'That guy. I met him. He asked me to ask you to give him another call.'  
'He's got balls…' She was angry.  
'He doesn't have a phone at home but is often at the bar. He looked like he really wanted you to call.'  
'Couldn't he have told me?' She crossed her arms.  
'I don't know. I promised I would give you the message but I told him that you probably wouldn't call.'  
'What makes you think so?' She was offended.  
'He's a prick.' I shrug my arms.  
'Maybe I'll call.' She turned back around. 'And you don't judge people like that. He seemed nice to me. You're not so pleasant yourself Nara. Keep that in mind.' She left. Typical Temari, leaving without giving you the opportunity to talk back. Selfish and ruthless. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

'We're going to the cinema tonight, want to come Temari?' I mumbled while she was cleaning up the table after dinner.  
'Nope.' She answered straight forward.  
'Why ? I mean not that's it any of my interest but…' I scratched my back.  
'I just don't. I have better plans.'  
'Are you going out?' I looked at her suspicious and wondered when she managed to call that guy.  
'Maybe.' She whipped her wet hands at her trousers.  
'Enjoy yourself then…' I mumbled.  
'Can we start lessons from tomorrow? Once a week should be fine till the exam.'  
'Sure…but it's a Friday…You really want to spend that way a Friday evening?'  
'It doesn't matter to me what day of the week it is.' She smiled. 'I'm having vacation idiot.'  
'Yeah, I hoped you would consider me…Troublesome.'  
'Just tell me if you don't like it.' She shrug her shoulders and seemed strangely indifferent.  
'It's fine.' I got up. 'Just…be careful, ok?'  
'What?' She laughed.  
'I don't trust this guys. I'm sorry for judging him but he just seems sleazy.'  
'I didn't say I was going out with him.' She tilted her head.  
'Who are you going out with, then?'  
'No one.' She smiled mysterious. 'See you around kiddo.' She waved and left my house. Kiddo – she hasn't called me like that in years. Big sister Temari.  
'She'll be fine Shikamaru.' My mother made me jump up out of surprise.  
'What? I'm not worried.' I blushed and looked at her with my hands pushed in my pockets.  
'Of course you are and it's only natural. If she's going out with a boy I'm worried too, but that's Temari. She can take care of herself.' My mother smiled lazily, just like I sometimes did.  
'So she really is going out with him.' I mumbled.  
'I don't know who "he" is and if she is going out with "him", but out of your consternation I assume he's not your first choice for her.'  
'He's just suspicious, I don't know.' I sat back down.  
'I know she is like family but you have to let her do her thing.' She started putting the earlier washed dishes in the cupboards. 'Besides I am pretty sure you think no guy is good enough for her.' She laughed amused.  
'That's not true…' I started looking at the newspaper but didn't care about the articles at all.  
'Yeah? So what should the guy for Temari be like?'  
'I don't know. Tall…sporty. ' I shrug my shoulders. 'Easy to boss around and patient. A bit of a dumbass. ' I laughed to myself. 'He absolutely should treat her like the princess she thinks she is. Otherwise he might get hurt.' I snored.  
'You really think she needs someone like that?' Mo mother looked at me with a surprised face.  
'She surely would want someone like that. To feel important and strong.' I turned a couple of pages. 'But that's not who she needs.'  
'Who does she need in your opinion?'  
'Someone who would show her, her way.' I nodded instinctively like I was agreeing with my own opinion. Maybe I really was too a douchebag? I shook my head quickly. 'I think she needs someone who will keep her in place.'  
'Don't you think it's a bit sexist?' My mother crossed her arms. 'I know it's not the city but girls go to schools and go to work, you know? We don't need someone to show us what to do with our lifes.'  
'That's not quite what I meant. She's strong and I know that, just sometimes I get the feeling she is so obsessed with being strong she actually forgets what this is all for and I think she would need someone smart who would show her what her actual goal was. Someone who would support her even though she's such a stubborn little person.' I laughed. 'But she doesn't want that. She wants a dumbass.' I looked at my mother smiling gently.  
'Quite a good analysis Shikamaru, but I think you are partly wrong.' She headed to the living room.  
'What makes you think so?' I said lauder.  
'I can't tell. Just a feeling.' She answered and turned on the tv.

'Temari's not coming?' Choji pouted.  
'No, she's busy. Looks like she has a date tonight.'  
'A date?! What kind of a date? With who?'  
'We've been to that live music lately and a guy was picking her up.' I shrug my shoulders. 'A stupid prick in my opinion but he plays the guitar so I guess he gets all the ladies.'  
'That's just weird.' Choji bought us two tickets. 'It makes me feel sad. You too?' He looked at me worried.  
'I don't know. I don't think so.' I might have be lying – it was making me feel really strange thinking of them at a date.  
'Maybe we should go check on her?' Choji suggested quietly.  
'Are you nuts? We're not going to spy on her. Come on big boy! We're here for the movie not the small talk.' I pulled him irritated by the shirt. 

As we got back to my house and were munching some chips and reading comics, Choji again gave me that weird worried look.  
'What's up?' I spoke bored not taking my eyes off the magazine.  
'It was nice kissing Temari.' He started out of the blue.  
'What's up with you?' I put the magazine aside. 'Don't tell me you fell for her.'  
'I didn't. It was just nice.'  
'Ok. Anything else?'  
'No.'  
I took back the comic I was reading and just as I found the last read page he started again.  
'Don't you think it will be weird if she's going to have a boyfriend?'  
'Whatever Choji. Really.' My best friend was really pissing me off.  
'Do you think she will kiss him too?'  
'Probably.' I hissed.  
'That's just…uncomfortable.' My big friend was playing with his fingers. 'And what if they'll do more?'  
'Choji, what is your problem tonight?'  
'I don't know. I'm worried.'  
'Worried about her being on a date?'  
'Worried that this date with a douche might be that start of something greater. I want to stay in touch with her but if her husband will be a douche and picking on me I don't know what I'll do.'  
'Seriously buddy.' I sighed and again closed my comic. 'She is just on a date. It's not like she'll get married to him.'  
'But what if she gets pregnant?'  
'By being on a date?' I laughed.  
'When she does the "more" thing and they won't be careful enough. I mean if she kissed me carelessly like this maybe she'll be carless again.'  
'Don't…' The vision of a pregnant Temari or her carrying a ginger baby was giving him chills. 'That's gross. I don't care what she does in her private time. What more she's a honorable girl…I can't imagine her doing stuff like that to a stranger.' I shook my head although I actually started doubting if she really was that much of a honorable girl.  
Choji walked up to the window.  
'Light's on in her house. Maybe we should go and check on her? Ask her how it went?'  
'Choji, cool the hell down. If you really want to go, then go I'm not moving.'  
'What if she's with him?'  
'W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R!' I was angry.  
'I'll go.' He walked to the doors of my room. 'And I think you should come too. She's our friend Shikamaru. We need to keep an eye on her.'  
'I'm not going.' I opened the comic. Choji walked out and minutes later a regretted being this stubborn. I was worried sick. The weirdest scenarios crossed my mind. Maybe Choji would walk on them doing it, or the ginger murdered her and was now robbing the house, maybe she was all alone deeply depressed because the date was a catastrophe. I needed to get over there. I got up, took a last look at her house, pushed my hands in my pockets, dashed down the stairs and as my mother saw me leaving I only shouted – call the cops if I won't get back till morning. I probably gave her a heart attack but better safe than sorry. I didn't have to go far to see Choji standing on the porch and hesitating to open the door.  
'Get in fatty.' I mumbled.  
'Shika…'  
'She might be in trouble. Open the door.'


	8. Appeal

We opened the doors and entered quietly. Music was playing, again, pretty loud.  
'Tema…' Choji shouted.  
'That won't do.' I interrupted him. 'Tried that before. The music's too loud. Let's go to her room.' I took a few steps but stopped. 'But Choji if she's with him there we're out faster than we got here, ok? And we keep on silent. I don't want to explain myself to her.'  
'Sure thing.' He swallowed loudly as a sign that he was afraid to catch them too.  
I headed towards the nearly closed doors of her room and my heart was beating loudly. I pushed them open a tiny bit and gasped. There was a great chance I was hallucinating. I saw a girl, blonde, with her hair tied in a messy ponytail, an outfit, something like a high school uniform and those cute little round glasses. She was swinging to the rhythm of soul music and totally concentrated on sorting some papers she has placed on the bed. She looked just like the shop-girl. I pushed the doors wider open and stood there with my jaw dropped. She shivered but broke into laughed when she spotted me. A tiny gesture pushing up her glasses and I felt my heart racing like crazy.  
'Damn you, you've ruined your surprise.' She kept on laughing. 'But I can see it's working. Get your jaws from the floor. Both of you.' She covered her mouth while laughing and took off her glasses.  
It really was Temari that I haven't recognized at first.  
'What are you doing?' Choji mumbled, while I still wasn't able to speak at all.  
'Oh well after Nara's trouble to get the required motivation I thought I could help his imagination a bit. So I went shopping and to the hair-dresser, then came here and made a rehearsal of the look. I wanted to surprise this dummy at work, but looks like you guys were to freaked out because of my "date" that you couldn't wait till tomorrow to see me.'  
'We were just…' Choji looked down. 'You really rocked the look Temari.'  
'How about you Nara? How do you like it?' She smiled sweetly and jumped up sweetly towards me.  
'It's…authentic.' I mumbled and glanced at her knee-socks from time to time. I wish girls at my high school would have worn those – my opinion about women would be completely different.  
'Great!' She giggled and pulled the collar of my shirt. There was something new and absolutely adorable about this version of Temari.  
'You really would do anything for him, wouldn't you?' Choji smiled and crossed his arms.  
'What? ' She was puzzled.  
'I mean anytime he has some stupid request or is in trouble you manage to kick his ass out of it.' Choji laughed.  
'Oh yeah…Haven't realized that.' She let go of me and suddenly reminded me again of my childhood friend. 'That's what friends do, isn't it?' She pulled her big sweater out of the wardrobe and put it on covering most of her look.  
'Sure, that's what friends do.' Although my heart slowed down a bit it still was beating loudly. That probably wasn't something I could unsee.  
'So, how did you guys like the movie?'  
'Oh I don't know. I was so worried something would happened to you I couldn't concentrate.' Choji sat down next to her and looked with sad eyes which made her throw her arms around Choji's neck and kiss him on the cheek.  
'Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl.'  
'I know…But will you go out with that douche?'  
Temari rose a brow and looked at me making me look away.  
'He's not a douche. Maybe not that much and yeah, I'll try to call him tomorrow. I can use some fun.'  
'Just be careful ok?' Choji looked at her troubled and I was actually glad it was him who asked her, not me. She seemed to be pretty sensitive when I tried to interfere in her private life.  
'Sure.' She nodded. 'So what you guys want to do tonight?'

The next day I felt tense all the time, I couldn't help but to think of Temari's date. Kurenai caught me day-dreaming.  
'What's up Shikamaru? Didn't get enough sleep?' She leaned next to me. 'I thought I'm the one with the crying baby.' She laughed and made me smile.  
'Nah, I slept well. I'm just a bit busy-minded today I guess. '  
'So what troubles your mind? Anything I can help you with?'  
'No. It's really stupid.' I laughed nervously.  
'Is it about a girl?' She rose a brow.  
'Sort of…' I mumbled.  
'It's that blonde isn't it?' She smiled calmly.  
'Which blonde?' I looked at her with eyes wide open.  
'Which blonde?' She gave a laugh. 'The one that comes to the stop often. I couldn't help but notice her frequent presence in our shop.'  
My eyes got even wider.  
'I don't even know her.' I mumbled nervously.  
'Yeah? I think she might find you very appealing.'  
'How can you tell?' I wanted to keep my hands busy as they started shaking but I ended pushing them in my pockets.  
'Come on Shika. It certainly is no coincidence she's over here every few days. You should definitely chat her up.'  
'That's not so easy…'  
'It's very easy once you think about it.' She laughed and headed towards the back room.  
I sighed and leaned back at the wall looking at the glow lamp. It really was simple, just somehow the words didn't want to leave my mouth anytime I saw her. Unwillingly I had to smile thinking that she might actually like me. It has crossed my mind before but now that someone has said it out loud it gave me courage. This cute little face soon should be all mine. I whipped my face to banish the rest of my day-dream away and started sorting the fruits. Suddenly I didn't care about Temari's date at all.


End file.
